Kiss
by Cherry Apple28
Summary: Sarada benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Inojin sangat suka mengusik ketenangannya.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Canon, OOC.

Main Chara: U. Sarada & Y. Inojin

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan.

.

.

.

"Mata empat!"

Nyuuut!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Uchiha Sarada saat telinganya mendengar panggilan seorang anak laki-laki dari arah belakang. Langkah kakinya serta merta terhenti dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah. Ia berbalik badan dengan wajah kesal yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Di depannya, terpaut jarak beberapa meter Yamanaka Inojin, cowok cantik yang merupakan teman sekelasnya yang akhir-akhir ini kerap kali membuatnya kesal dengan segala tingkah lakunya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkan dan wajah inosen andalannya.

Asal tahu saja, Sarada amat tidak menyukai ekspresi wajah itu. Ekspresi yang selalu Inojin tunjukan setiap kali berhasil membuat Sarada kesal dan hampir-hampir kehilangan martabat dan keeleganannya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Seakan-akan cowok berkulit pucat itu sengaja melakukannya untuk mengejeknya dan menertawakannya dalam hati.

Ya, mungkin saja sebenarnya Inojin membencinya dikarenakan dulunya papanya adalah mantan ninja kriminal yang berniat menghancurkan desa Konoha bersama dengan kroni-kroninya. Dan untuk alasan itulah dia selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk membuat Sarada kesal seperti halnya sekarang.

Dan jika dugaannya itu memang benar Sarada pikir sudah saatnya ia untuk mengambil tindakan. Karena bagaimanapun juga bagi Sarada papanya adalah sosok pelindung, pahlawan dan pilar keluarga yang sangat berharga dan tak tergantikan. Terlepas dari kurangnya waktu dan perhatian yang diberikan papanya untuk ia dan mamanya lantaran misi yang diembannya. Dan sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti tentu saja Sarada tidak terima siapan menjelek-jelekkan papanya. Bahkan jika dia anak dari seorang Hokage sekalipun.

"Apa masalahmu, Yamanaka?" geram Sarada pada akhirnya seraya menatap tajam anak laki-laki itu. Meski begitu Inojin tak tampak terintimidasi sedikit pun dengan sorot mata membunuh khas Uchiha tersebut. Satu tangan Sarada terangkat untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum kembali berkata, "kenapa kau sangat suka menggangguku? Memangnya kau tidak punya kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna selain merecokiku?"

Inojin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "berhubung kau mengajukan dua pertanyaan padaku sekaligus jadi aku agak sedikit bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu." Tatapan Inojin kembali pada Sarada, omong-omong, apa kau punya saran?"

Gez!

Mati-matian Sarada menahan diri untuk tidak membuat keributan di siang hari yang cukup terik ini dengan menghajar Inojin atau minimal 'menghadiahkan' satu tinju mautnya ke wajah bishounen putra semata wayang SaiIno tersebut. Sudah cukup. Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang macam Inojin. Hanya buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan makan siang lalu beristirahat di kamarnya yang nyaman. Kira-kira mamanya masak apa ya hari ini...

Inojin hanya menatap dalam diam punggung Sarada yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan kenapa juga dari sekian banyak gadis hatinya harus tertambat pada gadis Uchiha yang terkenal judes seperti Sarada. Apa karena dia sangat pintar dan berbakat di akademi? Atau karena dia pakai kacamata? Entahlah, Inojin tidak ingin terlalu memusingkannya. Satu hal yang Inojin tahu pasti, ia selalu ingin dekat dengan Sarada dan selalu memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas begitu saja di benak Inojin tanpa bisa ia cegat. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka kedepannya atau bisa jadi sebaliknya. Tapi kalau tidak dicoba dia tidak akan pernah tahu, 'kan?  
Baiklah. Ayo lakukan!

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Inojin berusaha membarengi langkah Sarada. Dan ketika dirinya sudah cukup dekat dengan gadis itu ia pun mencondongkan kepala dan berbisik di dekat telinga Sarada. "Hei, Sarada, apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau itu sangat cantik?"

Blush...

Kedua pipi Sarada kontan merona dan ayunan kakinya pun langsung terhenti. Ia menatap Inojin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ayolah, apa katanya barusan? Sangat cantik? Apa Inojin sedang berusaha merayunya? Dia pasti salah dengar. "Kau... a-apa tadi kau bilang?" Tanya Sarada agak tergagap.

"Kau mau aku mengulanginya?" Inojin mendekat selangkah dan tersenyum. Senyum yang agak berbeda di mata Sarada dari biasanya. Dan meski sulit mengakuinya, sepertinya ia menyukai senyum itu. "Tidak perlu," Sarada buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merona.

"Baiklah," Inojin mengangguk, "kalau begitu sebagai gantinya biarkan aku menciummu."

Eh? Sarada refleks menolehkan wajah pada Inojin yang dengan gerakan cepat mengecup pipinya kemudian berlalu pergi setelah berkata, "sampai ketemu besok, Sarada-chan."

Tubuh Sarada serasa membeku dan degup jantungnya menjadi tak menentu. Ia ingin menjerit dan memaki-maki Inojin atas sikap lancang dan tidak sopannya namun yang terjadi tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dan tak mampu melontarkan sepatah katapun. Hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya yang memanas lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Uh, rasanya Sarada malu sekali. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi.

Owari.


End file.
